Just One Spark
by HonestFFWriter
Summary: Christopher and Dawn Rivers are both siblings who lived simple lives in the modern world. An unfortunate incident, however, sends them back in time to Egypt. If things haven't gotten bad enough, they get roped up in an unlikely adventure they'll never forget, no matter how much they wished.
1. Chapter 1

**Just One Spark  
By HonestFFWriter**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know. I know. Why start a new fanfic when I have some that needs to be done? Well let's see: my last one is going to be on hiatus until wintertime 'cause I thought it'd be appropriate. My other one is in desperate need of a rewrite and I'm still working out the kinks to it. And my first one is still on hiatus, where I might go back and have to rewrite it.

Until then, enjoy yourselves with this. Before we begin the story, yes, this story has OCs in it. Yes, it will follow the plot of the original movie. There will be differences and changes down the road though. _There will be romance in this story_! Just don't expect it to happen anytime soon though.

To better understand my two main OCs, let's start with their bios.

 **SHORT BIOGRAPHY TIME**

Dawn Rivers: She's 17 in the beginning. She has mid-length black hair and blue eyes. She has light skin complexion and is American. She's a bit shy and keeps to herself, but is considerate of others. She has a tattoo on the back of her left hand. She was named 'Dawn' because she was literally born at dawn. She plays piano, and has a secret talent for singing. She has no clue what she wants to do for a career. Her original name was Rosetta, Rose for short, and was named based on the Rosetta Stone. I scrapped that because I don't want others thinking I stole the name from other OCs. I needed a name to go with her somewhat shy personality, and I thought Dawn would be a good fit.

Christopher "Chris" Rivers: He's 20 in the beginning. He has shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He has light skin complexion and is American. He's smart, outgoing, and a bit bold and sarcastic. He was named 'Christopher' by his grandfather, after his great-uncle. He loves to read, and studies to be an Egyptologist. He wears glasses but only when reading. He has a secret love for guns. He was originally going to have a bad-boy attitude and was supposed to be a Gothic punk. I could not for the life of me picture him like that especially with other characters, so I changed his personality altogether. His original name was also supposed to be Charles.

So, the first two or three chapters might not be considered the beginning. We'll finally start the story either on chapter three or chapter four. I also want to be as original as I could.

With that said, I hope you enjoy the story. P.S. I haven't written in weeks, so my writing style's a bit crappy. Please forgive me for that.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Is that what they call you back in this time, or do you want me to call you a journal? I'm not sure. I'm not sure of anything anymore. A lot has happened, it's become too much. I need to tell someone, and I happened to stumble upon a blank book at a local stall at a market, so I went and bought it._

 _Where do I begin? I should probably tell a little about myself first. My name is Dawn Rivers. I'm pretty shy for someone my age, and I tend to keep to myself. I didn't have a good experience in school, and my family was the only friends I could rely on. But I'm nice and considerate of others, according to my parents and brothers, and I do try to be helpful when I can._

 _I think I should start from the beginning. No, not when I was born. When this whole catastrophe started._

Dawn looked over the music sheet sitting across from her again. Her eyes scanned over the notes, and her fingers hovered over the selected keys over the piano. She took a deep breath and started to play the notes. Her hands moved about, trying to keep up with the rhythm while making sure not to screw up.

Oops. Spoke too soon.

Dawn rubs her blue eyes out of annoyance when she realized she played the last few notes wrong. She looked over the notes again, and went back to playing. She messed up again. She looked over the notes to see what she was playing wrong.

"Ms. Rivers, I believe that will be all for today."

Dawn turns her head and laid her eyes on Mr. Johnson, her piano instructor, who was sitting on the other side of the room leaning back against his green chair. Dawn turns in her seat where she would face him fully.

"But Mr. Johnson, I have to get these parts right. I can't be done already."

"I'm sorry Rivers, but your lesson's over. Besides, you're overworking yourself again. That puts a strain on you're playing if only for a bit." Mr. Johnson stood from his seat and looks down at his wristwatch. "Why not practice at home and I'll see you next week?"

Dawn let out a sigh of defeat. She shuts her music book and stood from her seat. She opened her backpack and threw her music book in alongside her other books, homework, and notes, and throws it over her shoulder.

"Yes, Mr. Johnson. Same time at 3:30?"

"Can we reschedule for three o'clock instead? My kid's got a conference at four next week that I need to attend."

"Of course. I don't get out till two-thirty, anyways." Dawn shrugged, tugging a strand of her black hair back behind her ear.

"That's great to hear. I'll see you next week at three then. Take care, and do say hello to your brother for me." Mr. Johnson said with a smile.

Dawn smiled back and nodded her head. "Will do. So long."

With that said, Dawn left through the front door, and as soon as she walked across the yard, she turned her head to look at Mr. Johnson's white two-story house. She always adored that home. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It looked just right in her eyes. She hopes to someday have a home like this.

Dawn took off down the street. Her house was about four blocks down, in just a simple neighborhood somewhere in the suburbs of New York. She prefers this over living in the big city. It's too crowded, at least that's how she felt. She'll never understand why her brother would prefer living the city life.

Dawn has had more than her fair share of troubles in school growing up, and she considers her home to be the only sanctuary she has where she feels truly free. She doesn't really have any real friends, though she considers her older brothers Christopher and Alfred to be her best friends other than her brothers, and the same can be said for her parents.

Dawn is in her junior year now. She just needs to endure one more dreadful year until she can finally graduate and escape that horrid place for good. She still doesn't have anything planned for which college she wanted to attend or what she wanted to major in, but she'll worry about that when she cross that bridge.

Other than having to deal with school, life outside of it was simple, and Dawn prefers to keep it that way. Unlike her brother, she's not much of an outgoing person seeking nothing but excitement in life.

Dawn finally made it home and walked through the front door into the living room. She shuts the door behind her and puts down her backpack.

"I'm back!" She called out. "Anyone home!?"

Dawn heard a distant voice calling back, "I'm in the kitchen, honey!"

Dawn recognized that voiced anywhere. She makes her way to the kitchen, and spotted her mother putting away the dishes from the dishwasher.

"Hey Dawn. How was school today?"

Dawn simply shrugged while looking away. "Same as always."

"Learn anything new from your piano lesson?" Her mother also asked.

"A little bit, yeah. Mr. Johnson wants me to come a half-hour early next week because he has some kind of conference to go to for his child." Dawn told her.

"That's good to know, sweetie." Her mother said, putting away the last dish into the cupboard. As soon as she did, she turned to face her daughter and said, "I got a call from your father earlier. He has to work overtime tonight in the E.R. He probably won't be home until around midnight."

Dawn nodded in understanding. "Are they shorthanded again?"

"Something about a medical convention in the next town over." Her mother explained. She walked over to her daughter, reached into her pocket, and took something out to hand to her. "Here."

Dawn took it, and saw that it was a twenty dollar bill. "But Mom, I don't get my allowance until…"

"It's for dinner tonight, Dawn." Her mother explained. "I can't cook tonight because I got a call from the Retirement Village again."

Dawn didn't need to guess what that means. "What did grandma do this time?" She asked.

Her mom let out an irritating sigh before she explained, "She started hallucinating thinking she's Peter Pan and tries to fly off to Neverland by jumping off the roof…again."

"Did she?" Dawn asked, looking a little worried.

"They grabbed her before she could." Dawn let out a sigh of relief. "Your aunt Milly is going to meet me there tonight to see if it's the medication or one of her delusions." She scoffed a bit. "It sounds like a good way to spend a Friday night, huh?"

Dawn could only nod. "I could only imagine."

"I'm leaving in an hour. You and Chris can order out a pizza. Remember to leave the receipt and change on the counter this time."

"Yes, Mom." She said. "Is Chris home yet?"

"Not yet. He's probably at the library studying again."

"Okay." Dawn started to turn away. "I have homework I need to get done. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Her mother smiled proudly. "Sure thing, sweetie. Would you like a snack or something to drink?"

Dawn couldn't help but to smile at her mother's generosity, but she shook her head. "I think I'm good. Thanks anyways."

Dawn left the kitchen, stopped by the front door to grab her backpack, and went into her bedroom. The first thing she did was turn on her radio, took out her homework, took a seat by her desk, and got started.

Dawn began with her algebra homework, and while she was answering problems, she couldn't help but to have her eyes wander to the back of her left hand. She moved her hand up to take a good look. It looked like a drawing of a simple lioness head with strange brush marks on the bottom, done in black ink. The style looked like the drawings Rafiki would draw in the Lion King, at least to Dawn.

She didn't remember getting the tattoo. She was told by her father that they gave it to her on her fifth birthday, and since she loved that Disney movie, they thought a lioness would be appropriate. Eh, not many people remember stuff when they were five, so what else is new?

Besides, who do you know has a tattoo since they were in preschool?

* * *

Chris rubbed his eyes from behind his glasses, to lessen the stress before returning to his studies. He was sitting at one of the open tables at his college library, surrounded by nothing but opened textbooks, taking down notes on his journal. His eyes roamed over to one of the textbooks, where it looked like nothing but gibberish to anyone else who would happen to walk by.

Just then, he spotted someone heading his way out of the corner of his eye. He narrowed his eyes, not even moving his head, to see the librarian coming over with a couple of books in her arms against her chest.

"Mr. Rivers, why don't you head on home? It's the weekend. Take some time off."

Chris smiled and clicked his tongue. "Sorry, Lillian the Librarian." He joked. "I can't. My midterms are coming up and I can't stop studying now."

"What's wrong with taking a break? You don't want to overwork so hard." Mrs. Lillian tries to assure him, and then smiled teasingly. "And besides, I thought you were already finished studying for the midterms. And if I recall, didn't you already finish that paper that was supposed to be due in two weeks for your history class?"

"You know me so much, it hurts."

"Of course I know you. You're always spending your free time here. It's like the library's your second home." Mrs. Lillian rolled her eyes up in thought. "Speaking of which, how is your family doing?"

"They're doing well. Thank you for asking." Chris said, focusing on writing down some notes.

Mrs. Lillian glanced at one of the textbooks, and made out the strange symbols and words written within one of them.

"What's this for?" She asked curiously.

"For one of my classes, we have to research dead languages." Chris explained. "I decided to choose Ancient Egyptian."

"Ancient Egyptian, huh?" Mrs. Lillian repeated, looking a bit amazed. "Most others would choose any other dead language like Latin. Why this?"

"Don't get me wrong, I think Latin's cool and all. I find Ancient Egyptian much more interesting. It's necessary if I want to be an Egyptologist."

Mrs. Lillian smiled rather proudly as she stated the obvious, "You want to visit Egypt."

Chris nodded, turning a few pages in one of the textbooks to look for something. "I've always been fascinated by the mysteries behind Egypt. There are still so many things left unexplained, many more discoveries waiting to be uncovered…"

"And you want to see your name in the paper for finding a tomb of a famous pharaoh." Mrs. Lillian said teasingly.

It was at this that Chris finally turned his full attention to her, and he shook his head. "What? No, of course not! I…"

Mrs. Lillian chuckled under her breath. "Relax, I'm only kidding." She looked down at one of the books in her arms as she asked, "Speaking of Egypt, do you recall the return of the Ten Plagues back in 1926?"

"Just the six that came back, yeah." Chris said while returning to his studies. "I remembered having to do an assignment like that for my history class back in high school. No one knows why it happened again. You think there would've been warnings of it coming back, let alone why only six of the ten plagues happened again."

Chris turned back to Mrs. Lillian as he asked, "Why bring that up?"

Mrs. Lillian simply shrugged. "Just asking."

Chris was not convinced, and returned to his studies. "Of course."

Unaware of the two, out of the corner of one of the aisles, there stood a girl with long brunette hair with matching eyes wearing a gray shirt with black shorts with a few books in her arms, listening in on the conversation. She had her head turned and sticking out of the aisle and watched the two happily converse. You could make out a twinge of jealousy in her eyes.

"Chris, seriously, I know working hard is a good thing, but there's a fine line between how long you have to work and when to take a break." Mrs. Lillian places a comforting hand on Chris's shoulder, prompting him to look up to her. "Go on home. Go see a movie this weekend, a walk in the park, hang out with your little sister. Do something relaxing."

Chris looked to be in thought. He then rolled his eyes and took off his glasses. "Yes, Mother." He said in a teasing tone.

Mrs. Lillian laughed a little and turned her back to him. Before she left, she turns her head to him and said, "Do take care this weekend."

"Same to you."

Mrs. Lillian walks off as Chris got up from his seat. He put away his glasses in his jacket and closed up the textbooks and journal around him. He reached down to the floor to pick up his backpack and laid it on the desk. He began to shove his textbooks and journal, and as soon as he was done, he swung it over his shoulders.

He ran a hand through his short blonde hair and turned to leave, but jumped at an unexpected presence. Chris grabbed hold of the desk behind him for support as he felt his heart almost jump out of his chest.

"Wow, Christopher. You look like you've seen a ghost."

Chris looked unamused when he realized who it was. "Eliza. Don't you dare scare me like that."

Eliza places a finger on her cheek and looked up. "Oh? You think I'm scary?" She said teasingly with a hint of venom in her voice.

Chris scoffed and leaned back up, straightening his jacket. "I'm not in the mood for one of your games, Eliza. I'm heading out."

Chris walked passed her as Eliza watches him go. "Oh, and to your coward of a sister, no doubt?"

Chris stopped in his tracks and turned to Eliza before he said, "My sister is not what you say she is. You're in college, Eliza. Grow up, why don't you?"

Eliza places a hand over her chest as if she was offended, and said, "Why Christopher, your words hurt me. I'm only telling the truth, and for the record, I am just as matured as the rest of the people here."

Chris scoffed again while he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Is there something you need, Eliza? 'Cause if you're wasting my time, congrats. You did. Now buzz off."

He turned around again, but stopped in his tracks when he felt Eliza's hand grab his arm.

"Look Christopher, I'm sorry. Old habits are hard to break, you know."

Chris turns to her and muttered, "Gee, I wonder why."

Eliza looked up into his blue eyes and looked at him pleadingly. "Listen Christopher, the reason why I want to talk to you is because I was hoping you could help me with something for our language class."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You? Asking me for help? Last time you asked me for help, we ended up blowing up a stink bomb in the gym!"

"Christopher, that was back in junior high. It's just a thing in the past now." Eliza opened up a folder she had alongside the books in her arms and took out a piece of paper and handed it to Chris. "I just need help translating this for the class."

Chris took the paper and took a good look, and saw that it was a photo taken from a page of written hieroglyphics that was printed off. He looked back at Eliza and asked, "You're studying Ancient Egyptian too? Let me guess, you want to pay me to translate this for you, huh?"

"No, nothing like that." Eliza said making a gesture with her hand. "I have another copy of the page, so you can keep that one. I'm planning to translate it over the weekend, and I was hoping if you have the time, you can do the same, and on Monday, we can exchange our translations and see if ours match."

"How would this help you?"

Eliza rolled her hazel eyes as she explained, "Come on, Christopher. Who else do I know is studying Ancient Egyptian? We can go over the textbook I took this from to see if we got it right or not."

"Um…Question. Why?"

"It's just so I know if we need to study this a bit more for class. How about we make it interesting: if yours is accurate, I'll give you a hundred bucks. If mine is, you owe me a hundred bucks. If ours match, we give each other fifty bucks. If our translations are incorrect, then none."

"Wow. I never thought you would stoop so low as to gamble."

"You'd be surprised how much my father gets paid for being a lawyer. Money's not a big deal for me. Is it on or not?"

Chris looked down at the page and took a look at the hieroglyphs. They don't look at all troubling to translate, at least to him, and after thinking it over a bit, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, it's on."

Eliza offered her hand and asked, "Shake on it?"

Chris looked down at her hand with a hint of disgust in his eyes. He had to ask, "When's the last time you washed your hands?"

"Who cares about hygiene nowadays?"

"All the poor people in the world who would die just to have clean water." Chris stated. He folded up the paper and placed it inside his jacket. He turned his back to Eliza and without looking back said, "See you Monday."

Eliza stood as she watches Chris leave the library. As soon as he left, she smiled a mischievous smile.

"Oh, you'll win, alright." She looked down at one of her hands to inspect her manicured fingernails. "Too bad I won't be able to pay you."

* * *

Dawn dropped her pencil on her desk and leaned back against her chair, lifting her hands up and starts to stretch her arms. She had finally finished her homework for the weekend, and she was glad to get it all done. She reaches a hand behind her neck and begins to massage it, and took a look at the clock. It was about five-thirty.

Her mother had left about a half hour ago for the Retirement Village. Dawn turns off her radio and got up from her chair, using the desk to help her up. She was contemplating on whether to order pizza now or wait a bit until Chris got home.

 _"Knock knock! Anyone home!?"_

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Dawn left her bedroom and entered the living room, and smiled at her older brother who dropped his backpack on the floor.

"Chris, hey!"

Chris looked up and watched his baby sister walk up. "Hey, sis." He said with a smile, taking his sister into his arms and giving her a hug. They both pull apart as he asked, "Where's Mom and Dad? I don't smell dinner cooking."

"Dad has to work late tonight and Mom was called to the Retirement Village to visit grandma."

"She flipped out again, didn't she?"

Dawn nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Let me guess: Peter Pan again?"

"Peter Pan."

"That's what I thought."

"Mom said we can order pizza tonight."

"What a great way to start the weekend by ordering pizza." Chris said with a chuckle. Dawn giggled a bit in response.

And so Chris got on the phone right away and started to order out pizza, while Dawn was sitting comfortably on the couch watching a movie on TV. As soon as he got off the phone, Chris took a seat right next to his sister on the couch.

"So how was school today?" Chris asked, without even looking at Dawn. "Were there any trouble again?"

Dawn pushes a lock of her hair behind her ear as her eyes wandered to the floor, looking a bit uncomfortable. "…Only words today. Nothing bad."

"Words are considered bad when you use them wrong." Chris reminded her. He leans back against the couch and made himself more comfortable. "How's your arm? Has it been sore again?"

As soon as he asked that, Dawn places a hand over her right arm and begins to rub it slowly over the fabric of her sleeve. "No, not really. I'm okay."

They both turned their attentions back to the television where they were showing a talk show on the network. Chris wraps his arm around Dawn by her shoulders and couldn't help but to ask in a worried tone, "When do you think you'll tell Mom and Dad?"

Dawn looked at her brother for a moment before turning away. She said, "I'll tell them someday. Just not anytime soon."

"Dawn, this can't keep going on." Chris told her. "You're not always this sheltered. Why do you let those…those animals treat you this way? You can't keep letting them do this."

"What? Do you think it will all magically go away if I told someone about it? I tried that once and look where that got me." Dawn clutches onto her right arm as if to illustrate her point.

"Would Alfred want you to keep doing this?" Chris had to ask.

Alfred was their older brother, a year older than Christopher. He's travelling abroad in France at the moment and wouldn't be back for a couple months. Dawn remembered a time where it was just the three of them when they were younger. They would always play together and share each other's' secrets. How she wished time would have slowed down, or at the very least stopped, so that their family would always be together.

Father Time, however, has other plans in mind. Chris is in his second year of college, and recently received a scholarship to enter a state-of-the-art university down in Florida. He's scheduled to leave after this year, and it wouldn't be long until Dawn would have to graduate and leave for college as well.

Then it would just be her, all alone.

"…No. He wouldn't." Dawn finally found her voice.

"If you keep this up, I'll have to tell Mom and Dad."

Dawn snapped her head to Chris as she exclaimed, "But you promised! You promised you wouldn't tell them!"

"And that you'll tell them yourself! That's the agreement!" Chris snapped back. "This can't keep going on, Dawn!"

"It'll go away once I graduate!" Dawn retorted.

"Do you think starting a new life would make everything better? Do you think that's good for your health!?" Chris shouted.

Dawn leaned down and places a hand over her face, feeling the tears forming in her eyes. Chris finally composed himself, took a few deep breaths, and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"I'm sorry, sis. I'll give you a week to tell Mom and Dad. If you don't, I'll tell them myself."

Dawn couldn't help but to agree, and so she nodded her head. In truth, she didn't want to tell her parents about her troubles. She didn't want them to worry, what with her father's work always getting his attention and her mother having to help out the others in their family. She felt as if she would just be a burden, and that they have other important things to do than to worry about something going on with one of their children.

* * *

So after getting their pizza and eating their dinner, they decided to go ahead and watch a movie together. After making some popcorn and getting some drinks, both Rivers siblings took a seat on the couch and they both put on an old-fashion horror flick, back when black and white films were a thing.

The only lights illuminating the living room were the TV and a lamp sitting on a stand beside the couch. They just got to the middle of the movie when Chris tried to make himself comfortable and shifted in his seat on the couch. When he did, he heard something crumble in his jacket. He reached inside and took out the folded piece of paper he recognized from earlier.

It was the one Eliza gave to him. Chris turned to his little sister who ate from the popcorn bowl and then to the TV. He shrugged. If he did want to have some free time this weekend, might as well translate this now and get it over with. Using the light from the lamp, he puts on his reading glasses and looked over at the hieroglyphics, and couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow.

His studying was all worth it. In his eyes, the hieroglyphs were nothing but English to him. It was strange though. Chris looked over at the hieroglyphs and the symbols, read them in his mind and began to translate it. Something about…gates and time?

Dawn's eyes wandered to her brother next to her and asked, "What do you have there, Chris?"

"Something for class." Chris only said, his focus still dead on the paper.

Dawn leaned over to take a peek, and asked, "Is it Ancient Egyptian?"

"Yep. I mean, I'm reading this clear as day and I can understand it perfectly well, but…"

"But…?"

"I'm having trouble trying to decipher this into English."

"Maybe reading it out loud can help?" Dawn suggested.

"Maybe, but it says something…about some gates, I think? I'm not sure."

"What can you make out?" Dawn asked.

Chris places a finger over a certain sentence and traced it over. "I think…it says on the top…

 _Once it has been done, it can never be undone._ "

"What can't be undone?" Dawn had to ask.

"Not sure." Chris shook his head, looking a bit troubled. He has a gut feeling that something wasn't right, but he had to translate it into English just to make sure, but for some reason, his mind couldn't decipher the words he needed to translate. He took a deep breath. Maybe reading it out loud can help him translate it better.

"Here goes something…"

With that, he began to read out loud the sentences in Ancient Egyptian. There were four sentences in total, and as he continues to read, Dawn couldn't help but notice the TV flicker a couple of times. She assumed it was because the movie was old, and so she paid no mind to it.

Chris finished reading the fourth and last sentence, and after he was done, he raised a brow. Dawn waited for him to say something, but he was only silent.

"...Well?" She finally spoke up after a few more moments of silence.

Chris shook his head and shoved the paper and glasses back into his jacket. "Nothing. Still can't make out what it translates to. I'll have to look in one of my textbooks and..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted when the TV and the lamp went out, engulfing the Rivers siblings in darkness.

"C-Chris…!"

"Relax. Must be a shortage. Let's wait a few minutes, see if it'll go back on."

It was so dark, they couldn't even see their hands right in front of them. They were expecting some sort of light from the streetlamps shining through their windows, but there was none. They can't make out anything from out their windows, if they could see them.

"There's no light from outside." Dawn pointed out. "You don't think it's a power outage, do you?"

"Hopefully not."

They both paused when they heard some movement. It sounded like it was coming from outside. It wasn't the sound of cars or anything. It sounded more like…like loud footsteps trekking on the hard cement sidewalk, and some words being exchanged in the air.

"Did something happen outside?" Chris asked.

"If we find our way through the dark…" Dawn said.

They both got up from the couch. Dawn took her brother's arm while Chris uses his free hand to hold it in front of him, to guide him through the darkness in case of bumping into something. He reached where he remembered where the front door was, but all he felt was a cement wall.

"What?" Chris freed his other arm from Dawn's grasp and lets his hands roam over the wall in search of the door, but couldn't find it. "Maybe…Dawn, check out the windows."

"Okay." Dawn's meek voice spoke. She placed her hands on the wall and used them to help guide her to where one of the windows were supposed to be, but she can't make out any hard glass. "Chris, I can't feel the windows. They're not where they're supposed to be."

"Same with the door. It's supposed to be right here. I'm sure of it." Chris said.

"Let's find the flashlight, or at least some candles and matches." Dawn suggested.

"Good idea. Where do we keep them again?"

"The candles and matches should be in a cupboard in the kitchen. I think the flashlight's in a drawer in either the kitchen or the bathroom. I can't remember."

"Okay. Hang tight. I'll be right back."

Using his hand to help guide him, Chris walked his way through the darkness, this time knowing exactly where the kitchen was. The only problem would be to find the candles or the flashlight. Even matches sound like a good idea right now.

Chris walked towards where the kitchen was supposed to be, and out of the corner of his eye, he made out a small dim light. "Now we're talking." He followed the light and reached his hand out, thinking that maybe it was the flashlight. Maybe their mom or dad left the flashlight on and forgot about it? Hopefully there'll be extra batteries in the drawer just in case.

Dawn stayed where she was with her hands on the wall, and waited for her brother to come back. When she had least expects it…

" _WHAT THE FLIPPING FLIP FLIPPER!?"_

Dawn almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Chris scream out. She still remained where she was and called out, "Chris, are you alright!?"

 _"DAWN! GET OVER HERE, DAWN! DAWN!"_

"Where are you!?"

 _"JUST GET OVER HERE!"_

"Okay! No need to shout!"

And so Dawn made her way through the darkness, holding her hands up in front of her so she wouldn't bump into something. She followed where she assumed Chris's voice came from, and made out a light in the darkness.

"Chris!?" Dawn called out.

"OVER HERE!"

Dawn made her way over to the light, and saw it shining on Chris, who looked like he was holding something in his hand.

"Chris, what is it? What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

Dawn made out the horrified look on Chris's face who looked back at her. She realized that something must've gone wrong.

"Dawn, I want you to hit me." Chris ordered.

Dawn blinked. "Why?"

"Just hit me!"

"Uh…okay?"

Dawn then punched him lightly in the arm, though that wasn't enough.

"Harder."

"But Chris…"

"Harder!"

"Okay, okay!"

And with that, Dawn punched his arm again, this time harder, causing Chris to flinch and grasp his arm.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!"

"N-No! I needed to make sure…" He hissed. "I wasn't dreaming."

Dawn raised a brow. "Why?"

Chris held something in the darkness with his painless arm and said, "Get a load of this."

He pulled something back, and the light had shined even brighter, causing Dawn's eyes to wince at the sudden brightness. She closed her eyes and places her arm over her eyes as the light blinded her. It took her a good minute or two to get used to the bright light, though it made her eyes water a bit. She lowers her arm and took a good look at what Chris had found.

Dawn's eyes widened, her eyebrows rose, and she could feel her heart skip a beat or two.

Both Chris and Dawn stepped closer into the light, and found themselves emerging from a dark alleyway with the entry covered by a large cloth.

They looked around and found the air around them thick and hot, they made out buildings and houses made of cement and mud and bricks, there were stalls all around, the ground was covered with sand, and they were surrounded by people walking by, all of them wearing robes and turbans and dresses, a few of them even had camels with them.

They made out the people talking as if in another language, and they could only make out little English up in the air.

"Chris...what just happened?" Dawn had to ask, clutching onto her brother's arm again.

"I'm not…I don't…" Even Chris was at a loss for words.

Were they even dreaming? Was all of this real? It was as if they were thrown into a different world entirely.

 _We realized we weren't dreaming. It all felt too real to be a dream._ _It was a good thing we found a few people who spoke English, since we didn't know what language they speak. Chris pointed out that they might be speaking Arabic since he was learning it himself._

 _We found ourselves in Cairo, Egypt. My brother was amazed. He always wanted to visit Cairo. He didn't expect to visit it this soon. At first, we thought that somehow we were transported to the other side of the world. Our first plan was to locate the nearest airport, or at the very least find a phone booth._

 _But then we found something else shocking._

 _We were in the year 1923._

 _…Shoot._

 **End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here's the second chapter. I'm sorry if this feels short. I tried to expand it a bit more, but I did what I could.

I'm also sorry if the pacing of the story's going too fast. Again, I did what I could. I just want to get the plot going. Still, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. The story will "officially" begin in the next chapter.

 **EDITED ON 4/27/16:** I went back and rewrote this chapter a bit more. I think it's much better-written now, with more text added and everything being more descriptive. I still hope the pacing is still okay, though. I also forgot to mention, that no: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE MOVIE OR THE CHARACTERS. THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OWN CHARACTERS. THIS WAS MADE OUT OF PURE ENTERTAINMENT FOR ONE'S LIKING FOR OTHERS. I HOPE YOU SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY, EITHER WAY.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _There we were, two frightened young adults in the middle of Cairo, Egypt in 1923 with no way to get back, no place to go, no money, and no one to turn to. We were a complete mess. My brother and I…we were confused and scared. I could tell Chris was frightened, but I think he was trying his best to be brave. In a situation like this, one of us has to be._

Both Chris and Dawn went back to the alleyway where they first were, and sat on a couple of empty crates draped with an old sheet. Chris had left the hanging sheet covering the entrance opened a bit so they could get some light shining through.

"This is bad, Chris." Dawn looked like she was going to break, with both hands over her head. "This is real bad."

Chris wrapped his arms around Dawn and held her close, his body tensed up and looked like he might lose it himself. "I know, Dawn. I know."

Dawn held him back and laid her head on his shoulder. "H-How did we…how did this happen? How did we get here? A-Are we really dreaming this? We must be! This…this all can't be real!"

Chris tried to calm himself down, and took a few deep breaths. He felt his shoulders relax a bit, and found the words he needed to speak, "I wish we were dreaming, sis. Let's…let's calm down first. We won't think straight if we're not."

"But Chris…!"

"Dawn. Please. Let's just…try to compose ourselves. Let's try for a few minutes."

After a brief silence, Dawn nodded and shifted herself comfortably in her brother's arms. "O-Okay."

And so they did. For a few minutes did the two Rivers siblings sat there, holding each other as if it would be the last time they would hug each other like this. Dawn had her eyes closed, and couldn't stop a tear or two from falling from her eyes. Chris placed a hand over his baby sister's head and begins to run his hand through her raven hair, as a way to comfort her.

They both made out the sounds of footsteps and talk outside the alleyway. They were surprised no one tried to take a peek or come through the alley. Then again, there wasn't much here, so what attention could a near empty alleyway could bring?

The River siblings calmed down and pulled apart from each other. Chris saw Dawn silently crying as evidenced by the lone tearstain. He reached his hand up and wiped the tear off of his sister's face, prompting her to look at him, both their identical blue eyes staring back at each other.

Chris forced himself to smile. "We'll figure this out, Dawn. It'll be alright."

Dawn didn't want to believe everything would be alright, but Chris had never let her down before. For now, she forced herself to smile for her older brother and gave him a small nod.

Chris pulled away a little took a deep breath. He got up from the crate and began walking around with Dawn watching him, pondering over how this had happened and why.

"Okay, let's see…Maybe if we trace back our steps, we can figure out how this came to be." Chris runs a hand through his blonde hair and rolled his eyes up to the clear blue sky in thought. "Let's see…we were in the living room, we were watching a movie…"

"You had that piece of paper with the hieroglyphics." Dawn pointed out.

Chris remembered and snapped his fingers in response. "Yes, thanks Dawn." He spoke. "I was trying to translate it. I read it out loud…"

"Then came the power outage." Dawn also pointed out.

Chris stopped in his tracks and turned to Dawn. "What if…what if there was no power outage? Bear with me on this." He reached into his pocket and took out the piece of paper he had read from a while ago. "This paper, it must have an incantation. A spell, if you would. I never thought magic and spells were a thing, but…"

"So we just happen to pop from our home to here?" Dawn asked.

"Sounds crazy. Even I don't want to believe it, but if this were the real deal…" Chris pondered. "Why did I start reading it in the first place? I was trying to translate it, wasn't I?"

Dawn nodded and said, "You were. You said you still couldn't decipher it." Dawn then had an idea. "Read it again. Maybe it'll send us back."

Chris nodded and adjusted his glasses. "If you say so. Now let's see…"

Chris proceeded to read the incantation out loud in Egyptian, but tried his best not to shout it out otherwise that would garner unwanted attention from outside. As soon as he was done, he looked at his sister and then looked around.

"Will it work?" Chris asked.

"I think it was a minute after you read it when we thought the power went out." Dawn explained.

"Right, right. Let's wait a minute and see."

So they did. A few minutes of silence had already passed, and alas, nothing happened. They still find themselves in the alleyway. Nothing had happened or changed.

Chris looked over at the paper again, and translated the hieroglyphics out loud: "Once it has been done, it can never be undone." He slammed his hands down to his sides out of irritation. "Damn. That must've referred to the incantation."

"Try to translate it." Dawn suggested. "Maybe it'll give us a clue what happened."

Chris shook his head and retorted, "But I don't have my books with me. How am I supposed to…?"

"Chris, I know you can do it. Just try." Dawn reassures him with a pleading look in her eyes.

Chris looked into his sister's eyes. He knew that their situation was at stake, so it wouldn't hurt to see how it all came down to this. He nodded his head, took a seat next to his sister, and scanned his eyes over at the paper.

"Give me some time…this may take a while…"

While waiting for her brother to translate it, Dawn spends her time looking around the alley. She made her way to the end where a wall made of rocks and cement greeted her, and went back towards the entrance. Yeah. There wasn't much here.

She feels her mind racing while she walked about. If this isn't a dream, what were they going to do? Where will they go? How will they live? They have no place to go, no money, no items, no food, nothing. How are they going to survive out here in Egypt with the humid and the heat?

Dawn dared not to think about what might happen. She dared not think that they'll never see their family and home ever again. They'll come up with a way to get back. If a spell brought them here, then maybe another spell will send them back…right? Does one even exist?

"Dawn, I got it!"

Dawn snapped out of her thoughts and ran over to her brother's side. She leaned down and looked over his shoulder as he said, "Dawn, I think I figured it out. I know what it translates to!"

Dawn gave Chris a pat on the shoulder and said with a smile, "That's my brother. Now what's it say?"

Chris looked down at the paper and said, "It says:

 _O God of Time, I beseech thee._

 _Take your key and unlock the gates of time._

 _Let us cross over to the other side._

 _To our destined place and time._ "

It didn't take a genius to figure out what that means.

"It's a time travelling spell." Dawn stated. "That's why it took us back in time."

"To a destined place." Chris said, looking up and holding the paper down. "Why are we 'destined' to come here, of all places?"

Dawn could only shake her head. "It said once said, it cannot be changed, didn't it?"

"I…" Chris didn't want to believe it, but it all makes perfect sense. Now that they know, there's nothing else they could do. They're stuck in the past. "I'm afraid so."

Dawn took a seat next to her brother and looked lost. She could feel a whirl of emotions going through her at once. She leaned down in her seat and rested her elbows on her lap, her hands over her face.

"This can't be happening…this can't be happening…" She muttered under her breath.

"I hate to say it, but…we really are trap here." Chris spoke. "How could this have…?" Chris's eyes widened at a sudden realization. "Oh no."

Dawn leaned her head up and looked at Chris. "What? What is it?"

Chris looked down at the paper, and a look of dread came to his face, followed by a look of anger. Without thinking, he crumbled the paper in his hands and began to shred it up, letting out a cry of anguish. Dawn flinched at the sight. She watches in fear at her brother shredding up the paper like there was no tomorrow.

As soon as there was nothing left to shred, Chris got up, walked over to the other side of the alley, and slammed both his fists against the wall, letting out another cry. He slump his head down and his shoulders began to shake.

"It's her fault…it's her fault…" Chris muttered.

Dawn heard what he said, and so she slowly stood up from her seat but stood where she was.

"Chris…are you alright?" She asked.

Chris didn't respond for a few moments, and then shook his head. He turned around to face his sister, and said, "Dawn, did you even know how I came across that sheet of paper?"

Dawn couldn't find her voice. She could only shake her head 'no'.

"She tricked me." Chris looked to be in a trance, and leaned his back against the wall, sliding down slowly to the ground. "She gave me that paper. She tricked me. She knew this would happen."

"Chris, what are you talking about?" Dawn asked in a worried tone. "Who gave you the paper?"

As soon as he sat on the ground, Chris looked up to Dawn on the other side. Dawn had never seen her brother act like this before. She was concerned and frightened.

"C-Chris…?"

Chris let out a sigh and leaned his head down, closing his eyes behind his glasses.

"Eliza…" He said. Dawn didn't need to ask who she was. "She gave me that paper. She made a bet to see which of us could translate it better for one of our classes…I…I don't know how she found it but…but I fell for it. I fell for another one of her tricks again!" He slammed his fist again against the wall behind him.

Dawn flinched again when he did. She placed both hands over her mouth. "Eliza did this to us? Why would she…How did…?"

"I don't know." Chris looked away. "And…and I don't care anymore. What's the point now?" He leaned his head back. "We're stuck on the other side of the world in the past with no way on how to get back." He ran a hand over his face. "What now? What are we going to do?"

Dawn felt her knees buckle, and before long, she fell on her knees on the sand-covered ground. Eliza never really did like them, more specifically her. She and her cronies always made fun of her since elementary school, and they came after Chris and their brother Alfred when they started defending her. She's done many things to them, but this…she had taken this too far.

Dawn wrapped her arms around herself, and felt her tears beginning to sting. She leaned her head down, her hair covering her face, and looked be lost herself.

"I…I don't know…" She said, shaking her head. "I just…don't know…"

 _We lost hope. We lost it. We're in Egypt, in the past, with no possibility of ever going home._

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _After what happened that day, Chris had decided that the only thing we could do right now is survive. We had no resources, no items, no money, not even a home. We would have to make do with what we could find. We didn't had an easy start. We couldn't stay in that alley for too long, so we went from place to place around Cairo, trying to salvage whatever we could._

 _We ended up staying in the underground tunnels of the city, which wasn't a very good environment to be in. Nothing but sewage, waste, and garbage. We did meet some people who also lived down there, but they were nothing but bad news. I hated every minute of that place. During our stay, we managed to find food and water from the waste, but they were somewhat rotten and dirty. But then again, what other choice was there?_

 _Chris decided that we should try and find jobs. Do job resumes and background checks even exist back in the 1920's, especially in Egypt? We hoped not. We really needed money. With it, we could find a place of our own and hopefully start all over._

 _It wasn't easy finding jobs. Most of the people spoke Arabic and Chris only knows the basics. One day, Chris suggested that maybe I should sing at some street corner and see if anyone would spare some change in exchange for hearing me sing. I was against it at first, because I have stage fright. Besides, I don't like to sing out in the open. I just don't think I have a great voice, let alone good._

 _Nonetheless, Desperate times called for desperate measures. We needed new clothes and some fresh food. What else was there to do?_

 _So one day we happened to find an empty street corner somewhere in Cairo and Chris ushered me to sing. A lot of people heard me sing, and at first, I thought they would hate me for how awful I must've sounded. For some reason, they were all very impressed, and kindly gave us some spare change. We gathered enough money that day to get us those new clothes we needed. I decided to continue singing for money, and we started spending the money on food, and we started to save what little change we would have left over for a home._

 _It didn't last long._

 _One day, we went to downtown. I was singing at another corner of a street when Chris had to leave to get some food. Among the people who heard me sing, there were these two guys. Like others, they seemed impressed by my singing. When everyone else had gone, they stayed. They walked up to me and complimented on my singing. I thought they were nice, but I felt unnerved when they even complimented how my voice goes well with my appearance. I was a bit frightened at the time, and I suddenly heard the alarm bells in my head go off. Before I could even do something, anything, everything went black._

 _When I came to, I remember finding myself in some worn-down house all tied up. I woke up to those same two guys who talked to me before. They told me they were actually slave-traders. They talked about how they were planning to sell me off at some auction in the black market at some other town across the Nile River. They were planning to take me over there the next morning since the boat doesn't leave till then._

 _I was frightened, and scared, more so than I was on my first day in Egypt. I didn't know what to do. I stayed on my best behavior, and didn't do anything to make those guys mad. I was afraid they might hurt me, or worse kill me if I tried anything. I was worried about what was going to happen to me. Those guys didn't say what I'm being sold for. Was I going to be a slave, be sold to be someone's wife, or worse, a sex slave? All I could do that pray that somehow, Chris would find me, that he would somehow save me from this predicament. There was a twinge of doubt I felt that he'll never find me before morning. If he doesn't, then I would never see him again. Still, I had to keep hoping._

 _Then, in the middle of the night, Chris found me. I don't know how he found me, but the next thing I knew, I woke up to him breaking into the place, and he found me in one of the rooms I was trapped in. When he began to untie me, we heard the traders move about. They must've heard him. I told him to go run and save himself before they see him with me. But Chris didn't move. He had a bag with him, and he took something out. It was dark, so I could barely see what it was._

 _I saw the two traders barge in, and told my brother not to move. They asked who he was and how he managed to get in. They told him that if he does what they say, they'll go easy on him. I don't think Chris bought that. The next thing I knew, I heard loud popping noises, so loud my ears begun to ring. The two traders cried out in pain one last time, and I watch them fall to the the floor._

 _I could still remember their limp bodies laying on the floor. They still had those horrified expressions on their faces, the ones they made before their demise. In the dark, I could make out the blood that was beginning to pool on the floor below them. I could make out that salty metal smell of blood drafting in the air._

 _It was so horrible to see, I think I must've passed out from the shock. I really don't remember what else had happened after that._

 _I woke up to my brother being a complete different person. I knew he was still the same Chris, but there was something about him. I've never seen him ever so serious, and a bit shaken, before. I woke up in some alleyway to Chris, and he told me what had happened. After he went shopping, he came back to the corner where I was and saw that I was missing. He knew something was wrong, so he went and bought a gun from some merchant and went out looking for me._

 _When I asked him why he did what he did, all he told me was that he wasn't willing to take any chances. He had never taken a life before, let alone two, but I don't think he ever regretted what he did. I asked him how he found me in the first place, but he didn't really say. He just took me into his arms and told me how very sorry he was. He's my older brother and he's supposed to look out for me, especially in the current state we're in at a time like this. I've told him so many times I forgave him, that these things happen sometimes. He still couldn't find it to forgive himself for leaving me all alone._

 _After what happened, we couldn't separate from each other for more than a minute. We didn't want to take any chances of something like that happening again. Before we knew it, we were right back where we started. Out on the streets, salvaging whatever food, money, and items we could find, finding home within the underground._

 _A month after the incident, luck was finally on our side. We both landed full-time jobs at a local market with some guys who also knew English, and they put us to work right away. They were kind enough to let us work together in our work space, which we were grateful for. Despite working at a market, the job was very long, and very hard, but we didn't bother to complain. We merely do what we're told. The money was so worth it._

 _A year and a half after our arrival in Egypt, we finally found and bought ourselves a small home just outside of Fort Brydon in Cairo with the money we saved up. Over time, we bought some furniture, some household items, some new clothes and food, as well as weapons. After the incident, we decided to play it safe should something happen. Chris always make me take a dagger with me where I go just in case we would get separated again._

 _After finally getting settled into our new home, we discovered a museum nearby where we live: the Museum of Antiquities. After saving up a bit more money, we were able to get a tour there. It was such an amazing place, full of history and the many cultures of Egypt, past and present._

 _My brother was very happy. I could never remember seeing him this happy since we first came to Egypt. I was glad for him. The museum seemed to keep his mind off of what had transpired the last several grueling months. I knew Chris's desire to be an Egyptologist was still in him somewhere, and I remembered how fascinated he was when he came across some Egyptian artifacts and priceless antiques._

 _They even have a library, which made Chris all the more happier. Whenever he could find the spare time, he would always become a frequent visitor, coming and going with books in his arms. After work, I would always catch him reading one of their books._

 _One night, I asked him if he ever thought about working at the museum. If he can't be what he wanted, the very least he could do is work where there's many histories and such to be found, especially in an all-Egyptian museum. He was against it at first due to our own work, but after a while, he began to look into it._

 _I remembered how happy he was when he came home one day and announced that he finally landed himself a job at the museum. He got hired on to be one of their new janitors. It doesn't sound exciting, I know. It was the only job opening they had there, but it was better than nothing. We were surprised when we found out that the salary was much better than at the market, so Chris decided to quit._

 _I was still working at the market so that Chris wouldn't do all the heavy-lifting, but he told me that if I wanted to, I can go ahead and quit too. I even offered to look elsewhere for a job close to home, but Chris said it would be better for me to stay home for now. He was still a bit shaken up over the incident, and he felt that I would be safe at home when he wasn't around._

 _I was fine with it, though. I always did feel comfortable at home than anywhere else. The neighbors were nice, and though they only spoke Arabic, we can understand each other fairly well. It's always nice to have company over, so I was never alone at home. Chris and I even finally saved enough for me to get my own piano. They were having a sale at a market and it was old, so we got it for cheap. It still plays very well, and after a while, I managed to pick back up on my playing and I found myself still playing well after these years. It may sound boring at home, but I'm always finding things to do. I even took up knitting and a bit of gardening. We didn't want to be short on food, that's for sure._

 _At his work, Chris managed to make friends at the museum. Just his fellow janitors and the librarian Ms. Carnahan, as well as her brother. Sometimes over dinner, Chris would talk about his friends, and just recently, he started talking a lot about Ms. Carnahan, whom he calls by her first name Evelyn. He would talk about how, like him, she can read hieroglyphs and hieratic, how she grew up in Egypt most of her life, how her parents used to be patrons to the museum which landed her a job there in the first place, and so on._

 _I could tell Chris was beginning to have somewhat an infatuation towards her, so one night I asked him if he's starting to like her. He denied it, saying he only likes her as a friend, but I could tell he was lying. He's always talking about her, as well as her brother Jonathan, and so I asked him if it would be alright if I could meet them, maybe over dinner? He took my word for it and invited the Carnahan siblings over for dinner one night at our house._

 _They both were really nice. I was shy at first, but I'm always like that when meeting new people. Evelyn and I got along right away because she understood my shyness, since she was shy once when she was a child, so she knows how it feels. Jonathan was hilarious, making funny jokes and exaggerates about himself about how he's "The Champion of Everything". He event told us some..."interesting" stories. Nonetheless, we all had such a good time, and it felt great to be with decent people again, despite my prior lack of socializing.  
_

 _We all decided to keep in touch, and it became a regular thing to meet for dinner every couple of weeks. Sometimes we meet at our house, and other times we would meet in theirs. Chris wasn't kidding about how their parents were patrons in the first place. Their house was very beautiful. Not too big, but not too small, but it looked very expensive. Evelyn even has her own in-home library to herself, and she even let me borrow a few of her books a few times._

 _I guess my brother wasn't kidding about Evelyn. I knew she was interested in Ancient Egypt, but I would never guess that she's somewhat obsessed over it. She even told me about some interesting tales and stories of Egypt, stories that were much more interesting to hear than Jonathan's. She even shared with me about her own theories on certain myths and legends, including the Book of the Living, which she believed to be made out of pure gold, and how she believed it may be hidden in a long lost city somewhere among the vast deserts of Egypt._

 _One time, she even confided in me that sometimes she happens to have dreams every once in a while about Ancient Egypt. She would tell me about how she would see the ancient pyramids and civilization back in the day in the prime of their youth, as if she had been there to experience it herself. Unfortunately, she told me that her dreams were vague and a bit confusing, so she really has no idea what actually happened in these dreams, but she thought it must've been out of her interests in Ancient Egypt that it had sparked the dreams in the first place._

 _Now I was beginning to see why Chris has taken such an interest in her, and in a good way, too. They're both very smart, they both have a fascination for Egypt, they both can read and understand Ancient Egyptian, they both dream of being explorers and somewhat adventurers, they both want to uncover the mysteries beneath the sands of Egypt. It's like a match already made in Heaven._

 _When we first started work and moved into our new home, Chris and I already agreed to never tell anyone where we were from or how we got here in the first place. We very much doubt that anyone would believe us, and believe me, the last thing we want is to become laughing stocks of the town. So when Evelyn and Jonathan asked where we were from, we decided to lie a bit and say we're from America and that things didn't go exactly as planned for us at home so we decided to move to Egypt to start a new life._

 _We thought it was also best not to tell anyone about our first year here in Egypt. We would only say there were a few times when we got into some scuffles when we first came to live here, but then again, these things tend to happen sometimes, especially in Egypt._

 _So basically, this is our life now. It's been three years since we first came here. Life has been good to us. Chris still works at the museum and I had become the official housekeeper of our home. Since Chris works at the museum, I actually get free admittance, so I sometimes pay a visit to the museum whenever I feel like it. Some of the times, it's just to visit Chris at his work, but only when he forgot to bring his lunch I made for him._

 _Life is simple once again, but we knew it would never be the same. We still miss our home and our family. We've always wondered if everyone back home are missing us, probably going bananas wasting their time searching for us, pondering if we're dead or still alive. Apart from my family, I doubt anyone else would miss me. Those jerks at my school probably rejoiced that I went missing, and were probably very happy that I would never come back. I knew Eliza would be joyed if she was the one who did this to us in the first place._

 _Right now, all we could do is just...just live. It wasn't easy growing accustomed to our lives, but we got used to it overtime. Sometimes, I would still fear that something bad would happen again, like when I was kidnapped, or that something may happen to either one of us. Chris and I, we're the only family we have left. Chris is all I have left. I sometimes dread to think about what I would do or how I would live if something ever happened to him._

 _We gave up the idea of going home some time ago. During one of his first visits, Chris has been scouring the library at the museum, wondering if by chance we'll come across a book in Ancient Egyptian with spells and incantations that'll somehow get us back home to the future. Thanks to Evelyn, he managed to find what he can. When she asked, he only said that he wanted to catch up on his Ancient Egyptian. He wasn't wrong, but he wasn't truthful, either. He searched and searched, but he couldn't find what we were hoping to look for._

 _We had thought that if a spell had brought us here, there might be another that would take us back. We ran out of luck. No matter how much we wished for it, we knew we would never go home. It still hurts me to this day to even think about it, thinking about not seeing our house and our family ever again. It's been three years now. Everyone back at home must think we're long dead by now. They may not expect us to walk through the front door of our home ever again._

 _Sometimes bad things just happen, even if it's for no reason, and we can't do anything about it. Sometimes, we're forced to have to deal with it and just move on. That's what I hate about it, that we can't even control what had happened to us. This is our life now. Even if we're not happy, this is how we must live, and we need to learn to just deal with it and just carry on with life as if nothing of the sort had ever happened._

 _Right now, I'm praying that we're way pass all the pain and the changes of the passing years. I just don't want anymore surprises to happen, anymore bad things to happen. I don't think I could bear going through the same thing all over again. I just can't._

 _Never again._

 **END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Also, on another note, I think I might have mentioned this before, but there will be romance in this story. If you looked hard in this chapter, you might see what's already happening.

I still hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** We now dive right into the plot of the movie. Bear in mind that there might be a few twists, maybe a little unnoticeable at first, but it'll unwind as the story goes on. I'm also a big fan of foreshadowing so I always try to put in hints and such as much as I can without giving anything away until it would come to play later on.

Still though, with that said, hope you all enjoy chapter three!

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 ** _Three Years Later, 1926_**

Chris hastily walked through the living and entered the kitchen, and smiled when he sees his sister washing the dishes. "Morning, sis!"

Dawn turned her head and gave him a smile in return. "Morning, Chris. Everything alright?"

Chris shook his head and took a quick gulp out of his mug of coffee. He sat down the mug on the counter and replied, "Of course everything's not alright! I overslept and I'm gonna be late for work!"

Dawn nodded in understanding. She pointed a finger towards a small simple bag lying on the counter.

"Don't forget your lunch again, please." She pleaded.

"Of course I won't!" Chris chuckled. "What's your agenda for today?"

Dawn shrugged as she finished the dishes, and laid them on the counter to dry. "I'll be tending to the garden. I think today's finally the day I get to pick them. Naomi will be over this afternoon for tea, and I think I'll finish that blanket I've been knitting."

Chris smiled a bright smile. "I'll be looking forward to finally having some fresh salads." He spoke, grabbed his lunch, and gave Dawn a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back this afternoon. Have a nice day!"

"Same to you." Dawn replied. "Say hi to Evelyn for me."

"Will do!"

With that, Dawn watched her older brother leave through the front door. After she was sure he left the premise, she went into their shared bedroom, reached under her mattress, and took out a black-cover journal. She sat on her bed, took out a pencil from out her nightstand, and began to write in it.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I still can't believe it's been three years since we first came here. Our lives have been fairly simple, just like they were back home. I still find it hard to believe that we went from having nothing to having whatever we need. I think we were just fortunate enough to have the luck we needed after all that we've been through._

 _I'm not going to lie: I haven't felt this way in what felt like a very long time. Doing simple things, nothing worth stressing over now, and just living life day after day. It feels a bit weird, I'll admit, but still, it's like all is well._

 _We haven't had any misfortune thrown at us for a long while, and for that, we're glad. Everything has finally been going our way. We can only hope that it stays that way for as long as we want it too._

 _The last thing we want is to have history keep repeating itself._

After writing down that last sentence, Dawn places a hand over her right arm and began to slowly massage it, moving up and down on her arm top to bottom, all the while with an uncomfortable look on her face.

Dawn wasn't exactly exaggerating when she meant what she wrote in her journal.

* * *

Fortunately, Chris had finally made it to work with only one minute to spare. After checking in and getting situated, he saw that he was assigned to restroom duty today. He grabbed his cleaning equipment, made a quick chat with one of his fellow coworkers, and went to work right away.

The first restroom he had tackled he had quite the most difficulty with. For one, it looked as if a bomb had gone off in there. He had been told beforehand that one of the tourists' sons made quite a mess the day prior. Chris would never have guessed that only one kid could make such a huge mess.

Seriously, what kind of kid would take the time to cover the entire ground with dirt? Where did he even get it? Where was he even holding it?

It reminded Chris of the time he was asked by Eliza and her friends to help them set up for an upcoming junior high dance at their school in the gym…which caused a stink bomb to go off the day of the dance. I'll spare you all the details, but let's just say it ended up getting Chris, Eliza, and a few other students kicked out of after-school activities for the rest of the school year.

Nonetheless, Chris began to work, and it took him a good few hours before he finally got the entire restroom so clean, it almost looked brand new. He gathered up his gear and made his way for the next restroom.

As he goes across the museum building, he couldn't help but to take in an exhibit he had happened to be passing by. He let his eyes roam about, looking in awe at the marvelous Egyptian artifacts and antiques.

Despite all that happened, Chris still had his dream of one day getting to venture out into the vast deserts, find some ancient long-forgotten civilization, uncover Egypt's many mysteries, and to a greedy extent, resurface hidden treasures. In the back of his mind, he also finds the idea of finding an ancient tomb of a mummy very exciting. It wouldn't be quite the Egyptian outing without discovering a sarcophagus or two.

Even if he couldn't be an Egyptologist, at least working at a museum dedicated to the cultures of Ancient Egypt is considered a close second.

As Chris made his way towards the back of the exhibit, he came across the curator, his boss, Terrence Bey. Chris nodded his head and said, "Good day, Mr. Bey."

Terrence nodded in response as he said, "Good day to you as well, Mr. Rivers. I trust you're doing well."

"Yes, sir. You as well?"

"Very."

 _CRASH!_

They both paused when they heard a loud sound coming from the other side of the exhibit. Chris couldn't help but to drop his equipment when loud banging sounds had echoed throughout the building. He thought that the ground might've shaken a little judging by how close it felt.

To be honest, Chris was a little frightened at the idea that the Ten Plagues have returned. He had been unnerved ever since the year had begun. He remembered back in high school when he had to do a report on the Ten Plagues' return to Egypt at this particular year.

Almost half a year has passed by peacefully so far, and there haven't been any signs or sightings of them happening. At least, not yet. The year is close but still far from being over, and so it's still bound to happen one way or another. Still, the idea of having to go through its treacherous ordeals does not sound too pleasing to Chris. At all.

If only he could remember what time of year it was when it had occurred.

 _CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!_

"Sir, what's happening?" Chris couldn't help but to ask out of worry. "What's going on?"

Soon enough, the sounds and the small shaking have stopped. Both Terrence and Chris exchange glances before Terrence turned his attention towards a certain direction of the museum.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." He said. Chris could've sworn that his boss looked like he was going to murder someone with just his glare alone. "Mr. Rivers, come with me. I have a feeling you'll be needed."

"Yes sir." Chris said with a nod.

He bent down to pick up his cleaning equipment that were scattered on the floor. He then followed behind Terrence as he led him across the exhibit, down the stairs and towards the lobby, where they entered the library in the back. Just as soon as Terrence opened the large doors were they welcomed to a very…uneasy sight before the two men.

Terrence and Chris walked into the library with caution, and Chris couldn't help but to cringe a bit. The library was such a mess, and by that, I mean a huge mess. All the shelves that were orderly lined up alphabetically had all fallen in a gigantic circle, as if they had fallen over like dominos. All of the books, texts, and encyclopedias were all piled up and scattered all over the floor.

Literally the entire floor of the library were all covered in a mess, you could barely see the tiled floor below. That was just how big the mess is. It looked as if big ghosts and a tornado had come through and wrecked the place like at some college frat party.

Terrence and Chris walked over a couple piles of books and over a bookshelf, still dazed at the mess around them. Terrence, of course, was ecstatic of the huge mess. In the center of the library, Chris noticed Evelyn standing there. She looked a bit surprised, her hair was a bit of a mess and her glasses were hanging on one side of her head. She looked like she was hit by some disaster, as well.

Chris felt a bit worried, so he walked over to Evelyn, dropped his equipment down and placed both hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

"Evelyn, are you alright?" He asked. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Evelyn shook her head, her glasses waving up and down at the motion, as she stutters, "O-Oh. N-No, no, I-I'm fine. Just…heh, a bit shaken up."

"Would you look at this!?"

Both Chris and Evelyn turned to see Terrence still looking around, his arms shaking out of anger, acting as if his car had been demolished instead of the library. Unfortunately, since it's only the library, to Chris, that might spell out trouble for Evelyn.

"Sons of the pharaoh!" Terrence exclaimed out of frustration, making his way over to the two. "Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but _you_!" He pointed a finger at Evelyn in a blaming fashion. "Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!"

Chris pulled away from Evelyn a bit and asked, "What had even happened in here? Did a plague happen to pass by?"

Evelyn shook her head again, and finally took off her glasses. "No. It was a terrible accident. I am so very sorry." It looked to Chris like she was answering to their boss more than to him. It didn't really bother him, since Evelyn's the one in trouble here.

Terrence shook his head and threw his arms down. "My darling girl, when Ramses destroyed Syria, _that_ was an accident." He made a gesture with his hand to illustrate the point. " _You_ …are a catastrophe!" He threw his arms up gesturing Evelyn and Chris to look around the room. "Look at my library! Why do I even put up with you!?"

Despite his shouts, Evelyn and Chris both kept their cool. As much as Chris wanted to speak up on Evelyn's behalf, he felt it best not to butt in unless he felt the need to. So he decided to open up the floor to Evelyn.

"Well, you put up with me because, um…" Evelyn looked to still be a bit shaken after what happened with the library, not to mention feeling nervous in front of her boss, since it looked like she was about a hair strand away from losing her job. Nonetheless, she tries her best to keep calm and answer best she could with a smile.

"Because I can…I can read and write Ancient Egyptian, and I can…I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic, and, well, I am the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why."

"Not to mention she's a great worker and has always looked out for the other staff here." Chris finally spoke up, raising his hand up to get the attention.

Terrence kept his attention on Evelyn as he countered, "I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons. That's why!"

At the mention of her parents, Evelyn's eyes gazed down to the book-covered floor. Chris could make out a hint of sadness in her hazel eyes, and so he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. This caused Evelyn to look up at him for a moment, before she gave him a small smile in thanks.

"Allah rest their souls." Terrence spoke out of respect calmly. He then continued in a higher tone, a hint of anger still present in his voice, "Now, I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes, straighten up this meshiver!" He then turned to Chris and spoke, "Rivers, do what she says!"

It was another way of saying to Chris that he is to help Evelyn clean up the library, and so he nodded and said, "Yes sir."

Evelyn and Chris watch their boss their his back to them and marched himself out of the library, closing the doors rather harshly behind him, causing a loud banging sound to echo throughout the library. They both let out a sigh.

"I am so sorry to drag you into this, Christopher." Evelyn spoke, setting her glasses down on a table.

Chris shrugged. "Don't be. At least this is the perfect excuse to get out of bathroom duty." He said jokingly. Evelyn couldn't help but to chuckle at his sentence. "Besides, it's always nice to help out a friend in need."

Chris was also happy that he gets to work alongside Evelyn, which he was secretly grateful for. He always wanted to have the opportunity to work beside her and spend some more time with her rather than outside of work. They both decided to get started and turned their attentions to the books below them.

"So how should we do this?" Chris asked. "Should we try to set the shelves back up or…?"

"First things first, let's just pick up all the books first and clean up the floors." Evelyn explains. "We'll put the shelves back up after we do that. Then we can reorganize the books and go from there."

Chris took note on the large number of books that were all around them, and he couldn't help but to let out another sigh. "Oh yeah, sounds like a _lot_ of organizing."

 _CLANG!_

They both stopped in their tracks and turned towards the back of the library, taking note of a dim light coming from the other side of the upper windows.

"What was that?" Evelyn asked.

Chris shrugged. "It's probably Bob cleaning up one of the exhibits. So shall we start picking up the books from one of the first…?"

 _CLANG!_

There was that sound again. Evelyn and Chris looked up towards the windows again, and then turned to face each other. It doesn't sound like something moving about, more like someone hitting something. Maybe someone's getting into one of the antiques without anyone's notice.

"Uh…five minute break?" Chris asked.

Evelyn nodded in agreement, turning her gaze towards the back of the room. "Five minute break."

* * *

Chris and Evelyn entered into one of the exhibits, and could make out the gold-colored room dimly lit with several torches being held up in the air against the walls. They both could make out some of the artifacts, statues, and coffins, but could see nothing out of place. Still though, there was a bit of an uneasy feeling in the atmosphere.

"Hello?" Evelyn called out, both she and Chris beginning to walk cautiously into the exhibit.

They both froze when they hear a soft thud not too far from them. Their eyes move about, feeling a bit tensed as that uneasy feeling began to increase.

"Anyone in here?" Chris called out.

Evelyn took one of the flaming torches and held it in her hands, holding it up to help guide her and Chris through the exhibit, as well as using it as a possible weapon just in case. Chris reached into his belt, and pulled out a dagger from its holster for extra precaution.

They knew there was something in there with them, possibly someone who doesn't want to be found.

"Abdul, is that you?" Evelyn called out. Cautiously, Chris held his hand against Evelyn's arm rather protectively and inched closer to her, the both of them still looking about as they continue to make their way through the room.

"Mohammad, are you in here?" Chris called out as well.

They passed a closed sarcophagus and stopped in their tracks.

"Bob?" They call out in unison, both facing the back of the room.

They heard another thud, but this time it sounded much closer. They both turned to their left towards an open sarcophagus that was standing there not too far from them. They both exchanged glances and then slowly made their way towards the open grave, with the dagger in Chris's hand held high.

They slowly, cautiously, walked over, as Chris ushered Evelyn to stand behind him. They felt as if something's bound to jump out and maul them any second now, so they were on high alert. Just as they stuck their heads over to peek inside…

A rotting corpse jumped up from within, causing them both to shriek in fright. Evelyn got behind Chris and grabbed one of his arms as Chris held up his dagger, ready to strike the undead thing…

Until they both heard a laughter coming from within the sarcophagus.

Chris and Evelyn let out an irritating sigh as they both lowered the torch and dagger at the incessant laughing, recognizing that laugh anywhere they go.

Evelyn puts down the torch against a nearby stand as Chris puts away his dagger, both of them watching Jonathan sitting up wrapping an arm around the deceased mummy. They were not pleased with what he did. Not pleased at all.

"Dude, have you no respect for the dead at all!?" Chris exclaimed, glaring daggers at his ridiculous friend.

"Of course I do!" Jonathan spoke, finally calming down from his laughing fit, making himself comfortable in his spot next to the corpse. "But sometimes, I'd rather like to join them."

Evelyn got between the two men and tried to separate her older brother from the mummy. "Well, I wish you would do it sooner rather than later before you ruin our careers the way you've ruined yours. Now get out of there!"

Evelyn pulled away from the sarcophagus as Chris took Jonathan's hand and helped him out.

"And trust me Jonathan, you have no idea what I would do to you if that happens!" Chris said rather threateningly.

Jonathan looked like he waved the mummy goodbye and then turned to his friend and sister. "My dear sweet baby sister and treasured friend, I'll have you know that at this precise moment, my career is on a high note!"

"High note? Ha!" Evelyn exclaimed. She already has enough on her plate, the last thing she wants to deal with is her brother's crazy antics. Sometimes she wonders if she's actually the eldest sibling instead of Jonathan. "Oh Jonathan, please! I'm not in the mood for you!"

"Aww, too busy for your brother now?" Jonathan said teasingly.

"Jonathan, not now. The library's a complete mess and the curator's on her back about it." Chris explained, slapping Jonathan in the back of the head, causing him to wince.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" He whined.

Both the men watched Evelyn take a seat and looked like she just about had it with the world. "And not to mention the Bembridge Scholars rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field."

"Wait, _again_?" Chris repeated. He then let out a heavy sigh ran his hand through his hair. "Those snobs. Still hard to believe people like them who believe themselves to be all-knowing would be a one-way ticket to the historian life, especially in this country."

"You could say that again." Evelyn agreed, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling.

A smile formed on Jonathan lips. He walked up in front of his little sister and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands into his and looking into her eyes. "You'll always have me, old mum." He said reassuringly.

Evelyn knew her brother was trying to cheer her up, but she gave him points for trying. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but to smile as both lean their foreheads against each other's, just happy that they have each other.

Chris couldn't help but to smile at their moment. It instantly reminded him of his bond with Dawn, and it made him think of her, making him wonder what she was doing right now.

Jonathan pulled away and gave Evelyn a light touch on the shoulder. "Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up."

Jonathan got up and turned around towards the sarcophagus and began to rummage through it.

"Seriously, Jonathan?" Chris asked. "It's not another worthless trinket again, is it?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes in annoyance as she said, "I swear Jonathan, if I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try to…sell for you…?"

Jonathan took a seat next to his little sister and presented to her what looked like a black little puzzle box resting in his hand. Chris took a seat on the other side of Evelyn and leaned over to take a good look at it.

Evelyn took the puzzle box in her hands and inspected it on all sides. It looked a bit old, judging by a few rusty spots, but there looked to be hieroglyphs carved into the dark metal object.

"Have you seen anything like it before Evelyn?" Chris had to ask.

"Of course not." Evelyn said, not taking her eyes off the object. "What about you?"

Chris shook his head as he answered, "I've seen a lot of things, but nothing like this. Very different from the rest of those other trinkets Jonathan would bring. Which reminds me Jonathan, where did you even get this?"

Jonathan merely shrugged and smiled. "On a dig down in, uh, Thebes." The three of them inspect the puzzle box Evelyn kept twisting in her hands, knowing full well that this is unlike anything they had seen before. "My whole life I've never found anything, Evy. Please tell me I found something."

Evelyn began to roam her fingers over it and began to fidget with it, until the puzzle box finally opened on the top. Inside looked to be a folded piece of paper. The trio sat in amazement as Evelyn took the paper with her index fingers and held it up, and the three watches it somewhat unfold on its own.

"Jonathan?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes?"

Evelyn couldn't help but to smile. "I think you found something."

Chris rests his hands on his lap as he asked Jonathan, "So, what is this you found?"

* * *

"The cartouche drawn down at that corner, it strongly resembles the royal seal of Seti I." Chris explained to Terrence, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

In the last hour, both Chris and Evelyn inspected the paper they found, and after a thorough investigation, they both came to the same conclusion that it was an old map dated back three thousand years, which began with a certain well-known location and leads to a strange destination at the end, a certain place they both agreed look unfamiliar to them that they couldn't pinpoint anywhere on a modern-day map of Egypt.

After analyzing their finding, the first thing they agree to do is to take it to the curator, with Jonathan in tow, hoping that they were on the verge of something great, and see if this could lead to something big.

The trio was standing in Terrence Bey's office, standing around his desk as he inspects the map in his hands. He took a good look at the map and after a long silence, he said, "Perhaps."

To Chris, it looked as if he had something on his mind, that he could see a hint of familiarity, but he thought that the curator was used to seeing stuff like this. He does run an Egyptian museum, after all.

"Two questions!" Jonathan spoke up. "One: who the heck was Seti I? And was he rich?" That last question Jonathan asked rather enthusiastically.

"He was the second pharaoh of the nineteenth dynasty, said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all." Evelyn explained to her brother with a smile.

Jonathan rubbed his hands together with an exciting smile on his face. "Good, good. I like this fellow. I like him very much."

Chris couldn't help himself, and so he asked, "Friendly or platonically?" with a chuckle.

"Oh yes, very funny." Jonathan said back, his smile wiped off his face.

"We've already dated the map." Evelyn continued to explain, back to the topic at hand. "It's almost three thousand years old." She pointed her finger towards a certain spot on the map over Terrence's shoulder. "And if you look at that hieratic just here, well…it's Hamunaptra."

"If Thebes was considered the city of the living, there's bound to be a city of the dead, right?" Chris asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where else did they hold their rituals and ceremonies if not in Thebes?"

Terrence looked to be in disbelief. He laid the map down on his desk and looked around at the trio with a stern look. "Dear God, don't be ridiculous. We're scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists."

While he was talking, Jonathan walked over to the other side of Terrence and looked over his shoulder where his eyes gazed down at the map.

"You think we're not aware of that fact?" Chris asked lifting a hand up, though kept his arms crossed. "We already know the tale about an ancient forgotten underground city that holds a curse protecting the once sacred grounds."

"But our research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed." Evelyn said, looking damn sure that the city is as real as a kingdom in the sky.

"Too bad the same cannot be said for Atlantis." Chris muttered under his breath.

"Wait, are we talking about _the_ Hamunaptra?" Jonathan looked up from his gaze at the map and looked to be a bit confused.

"Yes." Evelyn said with a reassuringly smile and a nod. "The City of the Dead, just like Christopher said, where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt."

"I still can't believe the story of how Egypt now made up that forgotten wealth." Chris said teasingly while shrugging his shoulders. "I guess time can fix things, after all."

"Yes, yes, in a big underground treasure chamber." Jonathan spoke in a dream-like tone, as if he was finally letting that information sink into his mind.

Terrence scoffed, prompting Jonathan to turn to him looking disbelieved himself.

"Oh come on. Everybody knows the story." Jonathan tries to explain, as Terrence lifted the map up to take a good look at it again. "The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on Pharaoh's command. A flick on the switch, and the whole place would disappear beneath the sand dunes, taking the treasure with it."

Terrence, his eyes still on the map, spoke, "Eh, as the Americans say, it's all fairy tales and hokum…oh my goodness! Look at that!"

Chris, Evelyn, and Jonathan looked up and were shocked to find the map in Terrence's hand had suddenly caught on fire from the candle that was already lit on his desk. Terrence threw it on the floor in front of his desk as the three scrambled down to help put the fire out.

They put out the fire as soon as it had started, and as soon as they had saved the old map, Jonathan lifted it up and inspected the damage. They were shocked to see that one part of the map had burned off.

"You've burnt it! You've burnt off the part with the lost city!" Jonathan exclaimed dishearteningly.

Terrence leaned back in his seat and crossed his hands, looking a bit calm despite the situation. "It's for the best, I'm sure." He said in a tone that sounded almost emotionless. "Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most…have never returned."

* * *

Evelyn, Jonathan, and Chris sat out in the hallway on a bench, looking down at the map in Evelyn's hands. Chris leaned back against his seat and laid his arms on the back of the rest.

"Maybe if we follow that route, we could…" He tried to point out.

Evelyn shook her head. "No, no. That may not work. We won't even know if it may take us straight to Hamunaptra or just deeper into the desert."

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Great. Just great."

A thought came to Chris's mind. He leaned forward in his seat and laid his hands on his lap as he looked next to Evelyn and Jonathan. "Guys, if we're all thinking the same thing…"

"We need to find Hamunaptra." Evelyn spoke, as if they have no choice.

"Let me guess: if we find Hamunaptra, not only would we find its buried treasure…" This made Jonathan jump in his seat. "But it might rack us up some big points with the Bembridge Scholars, right?" He asked this specifically at Evelyn.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and couldn't help but to smile. "Oh, don't be ridiculous, Christopher. Of course I would never exploit this just for that reason. Think about it. If we find the City of the Dead, think of the mysteries we would uncover there, the history behind the forgotten city, finding of the Book of Amun-Ra…"

"The Book of Amun-Ra?" Chris repeated, turning in his seat to face Evelyn. "The Book of the Living? Do you think that the Book of the Living would be at Hamunaptra?"

"Isn't that the book made out of gold?" Jonathan spoke up.

Chris and Evelyn ignored him as she explained, "Yes. If we could find it, we could uncover its incantations and discover its secrets." Her smile grew wider. "Just think of all the endless possibilities we could find at Hamunaptra. Our discovery will surely go down in history."

Chris felt his heart skip a beat. He felt a shiver go through him when Evelyn's smile had brightened up, especially towards him. He let out a cough and scratches the back of his head.

"And treasure. Do not forget how much treasure we would find there." Jonathan also pointed out.

Both Chris and Evelyn ignored him again. Evelyn leaned over to Chris and laid her hands on his arm, as she said, "You always did wanted to be an Egyptologist, Chris. This could be your only chance."

Evelyn shared Chris's fascinations with solving the mysteries of Egypt and discovering long forgotten secrets that lay beneath the sands, so she knew this would be a good opportunity for him to come with her on this search.

Chris looked away and couldn't help but to smile, a small blush showing on his face. It's like he was an open book to Evelyn. She's right, this could be his only chance. He always did want to explore a forgotten city, and he always did want to solve mysteries. And who knows? This might help him get his feet off the ground and he'd be hired to help out in other digs and such, getting to places he never thought he'd get to. He could finally be an Egyptologist.

"Sure. Why not?" He said. His smile vanished when a thought came to him, and so he turned to Evelyn and Jonathan. "But where do we start?"

Evelyn turns to Jonathan and reminded him, "Jonathan, didn't you say you found that puzzle box in a dig down in Thebes?"

Jonathan slowly nodded, looking a bit discomforting. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Well, maybe we can take a trip down to Thebes. If you found the puzzle box there, maybe there are clues there that can help us try and locate Hamunaptra." Evelyn suggested.

"You sure we could find something like that?" Chris asked.

"Maybe there's another copy of the map, or at the very least a hint or a clue that can help." Evelyn said.

Jonathan, however, was looking even more discomforting, not to mention a bit awkward, and a bit sweaty. It looked like there was something bugging him in his mind. He let out a sigh and raised his hand up to get his sister and his friend's attention.

"Uh, actually chaps…I uh…I got a confession to make…"

 **END OF CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Not gonna lie, I like how this chapter turned out. I especially enjoyed writing the scenes involving Chris, Evelyn, and Jonathan for some odd reason. And I'm pretty sure we can all take a wild guess about a lucky guy who's gonna show up in the next chapter.

Also, on a side note, I've had this chapter done for a week, but I've been busy with work that I forgot to post it until just now. Heh. Sorry about that.


End file.
